Aqua
'Aqua '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He is played by Conso in both seasons. The New York Camp Season 1 The mixel object started off on the Liberty Launchers, along with Wafzy, Bricky, and New York. Until about challenge 4, Aqua was a good player. After that, he did not do challenges 5, 6, 7, 8, or 9, and then TNYC went on hiatus. Following challenge 5, the Liberty Launchers were up for elimination. Aqua was close to elimination, getting one vote but being safe due to New York getting eliminated with 3. By the time the camp came back about a year later, Conso had gone inactive. Luckily, after challenges 9 and 10, his team was not up for elimination and Aqua made it to the merge. In challenge 11, Boris randomized the answers of people who didn't do the challenge (Aqua being one of them) and he ended up in Staten Island with Feather and Couch, saying ''"It's good that we have a boat. I can escape good ol' Kingy!" ''Sadly, this was not the correct answer and King Kong caught the trio (Feather did escape though, since he can fly). Since his answer was not correct, Aqua was up for the triple (double) elimination and got 7 votes, the most of anyone. He was eliminated along with Feather and Elena Energy (who saved herself by destroying the old TV). While eliminated, he participated in hiding out from Elena chasing Britall in Vixel's bunker in The Elimination Chamber. He was present for both rejoin votes and got no votes in both. In the season 1 finale, when the finalists are doing the first two winnable challenges (the failed game of tag, which was challenge 2, was a fail), Feather remembers how he won those challenges. Aqua says he can't wait to see what Feather does in Season 2. The New York Camp Season 2 Aqua starts off forming the Rockaway Beach Roadrunners with his good comrade, Feather, who wanted to recreate his Season 1 team, the Tappan Zee Tigers. Feather sent Aqua to recruit the other three members of the old team (Rettu, Couch, and Vixel) to the new team. Aqua returns with only Vixel, saying that Couch wanted to form his own team and Rettu had already joined a team. Later on, the team recruits Vixel's brother Xixel, the quiet Tune, the clever and confident Oar, the talkative Bulletin Board, and the fearful Amethyst. In 2A, it is presumed that Aqua is watching Vixel and Oar help Amethyst climb the Great Wall of China from the top of the wall. Personality Aqua serves as a sidekick to Feather, and is quite loyal to his team. In 1A, Aqua is shown to be good at recruiting and persuasion, doing so to try to get Rettu, Couch, and Vixel on his team. He is also quite a good-natured character, but could use some more development in the future. Trivia * Aqua's appearance is similar to Lunk, a character in ''Mixels. This is because Aqua is actually an object recolor of Lunk (Boris' favorite character in ''Mixels ''is Lunk). * Aqua is the only Mixel object in TNYC, probably on Scratch (with other normal objects - there are Mixel camps), and quite probably in object show and camp history. Category:Characters